zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
RR:Bundle 1
Hey guys! So I finished my review of Baccano but I can't be bothered to post it so today a bring bring you a bundle of short reviews about anime you may or may not have heard of, and by short reviews, expect a paragraph or two. ---- So onto the first review, if you're someone who likes boobs and mediocre comedy, you're some who will like IS:Infinite Stratos, not to say that the show is bad, cause it isn't, the show has its high points and the music is amazing for an Ecchi-Harem show. One thing I don't get though is why all the girls like Ichika; imo, he isn't as good looking as other anime characters and he has kind of a bland personality, yet some how he manages to pick up anything remotely vagina shaped like Ash picks up freaking pokemon. Moving on from that; its not the best show in the world (see Fate/Zero review) and it isn't the worst (see School Days review), it can be funny, thrilling but one this show isn't is boring cause I wasn't bored once while watching this thing. Character's are stale but hey good reactions so I give IS:Infinite Stratos a 6/10. '''I'm still gonna watch the second season though. ---- Yes! Another Ecchi-Harem! And this review is about the 2011 anime Highschool DxD. Now before I continue the review, don't be fooled by people who say they watch this for the plot.... cause it doesn't have one. Oh wait! I forgot! Jiggly tits and bouncing ass is a plot isn't it? Cause in Japan, fanservice sells. And if I'm right in saying that, the makers of this show must wipe their asses with money cause this show is pure fanservice. But you shouldn't feel bad for watching this thing, I'm currently watching the second season (its okay), the show has a few high points, like the animation and action scenes. TnK (the animation studio) done a great job animated this filthy piece of crap. Another highpoint is the voice acting, what if I told you, Issei had the voice of Shu (Guilty Crown) and Eren (Attack on Titan). He does a freaking brilliant job at voice acting even if he voices a perverted highschooler who sees a slight jiggle and gets a boner the size of the freaking Eifel Tower. But when you look deep down, you can enjoy this show so I give Highschool DxD a '''4.75/10. ---- Yay! Its the Summer 2012 MMORPG based anime down by A1 Pictures known as "Where do they shit?" I mean, Sword Art Online. Yes, you can stop bothering me now, the review is here. In the shows defense it had a great premise and the idea could have turned into something great. The opening 2 episodes are great but when episode 3 hits, the Otaku community realises one thing about the show.... Its shit! However, no matter how bad the show may be, there are 2 things that no one can take from the show; The first being the stunning animation, and the second being the fact that the show IS NOT boring. You can't get bored watching this, no matter how hard you try and because of this, it covers up the crap characters, mediocre plot and the bloody voice acting. So Sword Art Online, gets a 6.6/10. And that's it for my reviews bundle, hope you enjoyed by taking a crap on all your favorite shows. Look forward to my Baccano review. Stay frosty! Category:Page made by Josh Category:Reviews